Death of a Hero
by ficfan11
Summary: What happens on the day our favourite hero dies
_A/N: Hey guys, well it has been a while hasn't it? Anyway new oneshot here, slightly different to stuff I have written in the past. Set between game two and three._

His eyes slowly opened, all he saw were blurs of bright colour and flashing light. Pain coursed through his whole body, but he was used to it. He was used to all of it. He looked over at the sunlight streaming through the window, he sighed; he had survived another night it seemed.

His name was Sparrow, well now it was. He had never known his birth name and Sparrow was a nickname his sister had given him when they were young street urchins in Bowerstone old town. Over the years he had been known by many things: Sparrow, Blade, Lionheart and your Majesty. He sighed again, he was nearly sixty years old, and years of fighting, battles, ruling Albion and traveling had taken a toll on him. He had been sick for a long time now and he knew his end was near. He tried to sit up and started a coughing fit. A nurse bustled through the door with his daily dose of medicine, "Good Morning your Majesty, I have your medicine".

Sparrow nodded, "Thank you". He took a few servings of medicine and the nurse soon left, the medicine did make him feel better but he knew it wouldn't last long. Then the door opened again followed by the clatter of a tray and Sparrow smiled, he knew who this would be.

The door opened fully and in stepped a man holding a heavily lain tray with a teapot, cup, milk, sugar, a plate of food and a glass of water. The man carrying it all was Sparrow's longest worker and most trustworthy butler, Jasper. He walked in and set the tray down and looked at Sparrow.

"Good morning your Majesty may I offer you some tea"?

Sparrow nodded and smiled when Jasper passed him the cup, "Thank you Jasper, I don't know what I'd do without you".

Jasper smiled, "I do not want to think about that Sir". He picked up the empty tray and went to walk out, "Oh your wife wanted to come and see you this morning, should I tell her to come along and see you at her leisure".

Sparrow nodded, "Yes Jasper, that would be fine, oh and tell Walter Beck to come and see me as soon as he can".

Jasper nodded and bowed, "Certainly sir", and he left.

Sparrow sat in bed and ate his breakfast, he hated living like this, knowing his life was coming to an end, knowing he was never going to see his wife, his children or any of his kingdom again. While his life had been filled with things he would rather not have seen, it was filled with pleasures as well. His wedding, his children being born, his coronation, restoring Albion for the future. Personally his most proud achievement was getting rid of those cursed places Wraithmarsh and Bloodstone and the horrors that resided in them. He sipped his tea again, Jasper didn't know why he had asked for Sir Walter, but it wasn't just for a visit. He knew today would be his last, and he knew what he had to do and he didn't need his guide Theresa to tell him.

After finishing his breakfast, his door opened again and Sparrow beamed when he saw his wife, Alex walk in. She was in much better physical condition than her husband and was in no danger of death, yet. She smiled back at her husband and sat next to his bed. "Good morning, my husband how are you feeling today".

Sparrow shrugged, "Same as always, but I am better for seeing your pretty face".

Alex laughed, "All these years later you still have the charm about you, that's why I first fell in love with you". She bent down and kissed him softly, "And it's one of the many reasons I still do".

Sparrow smiled, "I love you too Alex". Then after a moments silence he spoke again, "How are they, the boys".

Alex sighed and her smile weakened slightly, "They are, struggling. Logan spends all his time in the library I can tell he's worried about you and becoming king".

Sparrow nodded, he could understand that, "And James"?

Alex's smile weakened even more, she knew Sparrow cared deeply for their younger son in a way he didn't for Logan. Not that he loved him any less but ever since James was born, her husband had cared for and looked at him in a way she had never seen him do with Logan.

"James is struggling, being so young he can't fully understand what happening to you and what will happen with Logan once you pass. I think he believes you will be king forever because that's how it's always been. I am glad he has his friend Elise; I don't know what he'd be like if it weren't for her".

Sparrow smiled at the mention of Elise, his son and the young girl had been best friends since they were very, very young almost babies. He looked at his wife and spoke, "When they are older, do you think they will..." he left his sentence unfinished but his wife understood him completely.

"With how close they already are; I don't doubt it. In fact, I will be surprised if it takes more than a few years for them to confess their feelings". Sparrow looked at his wife surprised but after a minutes thought, understood her answer.

"Later today after I have spoken to Sir Walter, I will ask to see the boys", said Sparrow. Alex nodded knowing what was going to happen later on today or tonight, and as she walked out the room she couldn't stop her tears from flowing down her face.

Out in the castle grounds a young boy with brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a dirty white shirt and trousers, sprinted across the garden, shouting, "I'll get you for that Elise".

A young girl with long brown hair in a ponytail, ran a few paces in front, "You'll have to catch me for that prince", she shouted back. She sprinted along the gravel path dodging between the guards, and noble people's legs. She kept glancing behind her making sure her friend wasn't catching her up. She ran up to the end of a garden glancing behind her she couldn't see her friend and slowed down to look her him, when suddenly she was tackled from the side into the dirt path! Her friend had ambushed her from the side through a hedge. After rolling through the path a few times they stopped and he was on top of her with a cheeky grin on his face, which over the years she had come to know very well.

He looked into her eyes still grinning and winked. "Caught you", he said his voice full of glee.

She slapped his arm playfully as he got off of her and sat next to her, as she pulled herself into a sitting position, and slapped his arm playfully again, "James how did you even do that, you were right behind me ten seconds before that".

James looked at her still grinning and winked at her again, "Live here long enough, and you learn all this gardens secrets".

Elise sighed and stood up, walking to the end of the garden James followed her until they reached the end where they could see right over Bowerstone old quarter. Standing up on the concrete railing, Elise stared out at one of the oldest parts of Albion, away from the factory smoke, with the sun shining down on the sea she thought it looked beautiful.

She looked at James, "You know this is my favourite part of the castle, with the view and the sounds of the sea I feel so calm and relaxed".

James also standing on the railing nodded, an unusually serious expression on his face, "Yeah the view is great, I like looking at Old Bowerstone, you know my dad lived there when he was a child"?

Elise nodded, staying silent. James' dad had been a subject she had tried to avoid since he had got ill. She cast a look at James and she noticed the sad expression on his face. She took a deep breath and asked a question she had been too scared to ask before, "How is he, your dad I mean"?

James sighed, "As well as he can be, I saw him two days ago he said he feels stronger but that's just what he's saying".

Elise nodded, feeling sad. When they were younger James' dad had been a great person. Always willing to play with them, talk to them and generally just spend time with them. He hadn't cared that he was king, but had just wanted to be a good dad. Then she spoke, "James what do you mean by that's just what your dad's saying"?

James sighed again, "Elise how long has he been ill? He's been getting worse for months, and can't even get out of bed anymore. He may be a hero, but everyone has to die sometime, and he's lived a long life, maybe it's his-he choked on his words slightly-maybe it's his time". He hiccupped a few times and buried his face in his hands, his body shaking with sobs.

Elise was shocked, in all the years of their friendship she had never, ever seen James cry. She stood awkwardly for a few seconds, before tentatively wrapping an arm around his shoulders and giving him a squeeze, letting him cry himself out.

After a few minutes, he raised his head off her shoulder and wiped his eyes. He smiled at her, "Thanks Elise, I'm sorry for breaking down like that, it's just that's the first time I've actually said that dad could…" He tailed off and Elise nodded, he didn't need to say anymore. They moved away from the railing at the end of the garden and sat under one of the marquee's protected from the sun.

Elise spoke, "Its ok to be sad about something like this its normal, just because you're the prince doesn't mean you have to be strong all the time".

James nodded, "It's not just me I'm sad for, it's mum. Her and dad have been together for nearly forty years, when it happens she is going to be heartbroken".

Elise nodded, "I know", then she thought about something, "Do you ever wonder what it feels like being in love, like your mum and dad are".

James looked up at Elise, surprised by her question. "Not really, I know they are in love I see them kiss a lot and hug especially when dad was well, so I know they still love each other".

Elise looked at James, "So you think kissing is the only part of being in love?

James shook his head, "Not the only thing I just know it's a big part of it".

Elise looked at James and grinned as an idea came to her, "Maybe we should kiss, you know just so we know what love feels like".

James looked at his friend, shocked and disgusted, "Elise no that's gross".

Elise gave James her most innocent round-eyes look and begged "Please James just one little kiss, you know I won't stop asking till you say yes. Please, please, please, please, please?

James sighed, "Ok, if it will shut you up".

The two young children slowly moved their heads together, both completely unsure about what to do, slowly their heads inched closer until finally their lips touched. It was only for a second or two before each child pulled away but they were both stunned by the simple kiss.

James spoke first, "Well that was different, not as gross as I thought it would be"!

Elise laughed, "Well it was something, but I still don't think we know what love is".

James shrugged, "Well I guess we will find out when we get older". Elise nodded and then James spoke again, "Hey Elise, wanna play patty cake"?

Elise grinned in response and the two children shuffled closer to each other and started clapping their hands together.

In all this, neither of them saw a face watching them from a castle window. Alex smiled, when James and Elise were together she thought it was adorable. She watched them now, sitting under a marquee playing a game completely oblivious to anything outside the game and the castle's walls. She knew one day they would discover their feelings for each other but that was for another day, and James wasn't the child she was looking for right now. She was looking for Logan, and she had a pretty good idea where he would be. She walked back from the kitchens and crossed down another set of stairs into the library; where sure enough her oldest son Logan and heir to the throne, sat at a table pouring over some books and a piece of paper with a pen.

Alex walked up to him, "Logan are you sure you don't want to give this a break for a while, go up and see your father or go out, get out of this castle for a while".

Logan sighed setting the pen down, "No thank you mother I need to finish this paper on the old kingdom. I promised I would have it sent off to the academy by the end of the week".

Alex sighed quietly, ever since Sparrow had got ill, Logan had thrown himself into his studies. Spending long hours in the library, writing papers on everything from the old kingdom, to the future of the industrial age and she personally had, had enough. She spoke in a firmer voice this time, "Logan you will listen to me, or I will ask the guards to drag you out of this room! You will leave this room and go and do something else rather than copy down a book! Go and speak to James, or to your father. Go and meet the people in the city or practice your combat just do something else".

The force behind the voice surprised Logan, and after a few moments of tense silence he stood up, pushing his work away, "Very well", he said. "If you need me I'll be in the combat room". With that he stormed out of the library not looking back.

Alex sighed, again trying not to cry as her son stalked out of the library. She didn't want to walk up the stairs, past the combat room knowing she would hear sounds of dummies and suits or armour being smashed up by her oldest son. She collapsed into the chair her son had just vacated and closed her eyes tight as tears leaked from them. She knew Logan was nervous about becoming a monarch; it was normal but it was more than that. His father was widely accepted as the best ruler Albion had ever had, and he was nervous about not being able lead as well as Sparrow had or be as loved by the people. He was worried and nervous and Alex couldn't help him, and for a mother with her own child that was the worst feeling in the world.

She held back a few sobs and then she felt a presence behind her, it was Jasper, "Excuse me madam you look troubled, I was wondering if I could be of assistance".

Alex wiped her eyes quickly and looked up at the trustworthy butler, "No thank you Jasper", but even as she said it a sob escaped her lips and the old man looked at her with a caring expression.

Jasper frowned, "Madam may I suggest I make some tea and we could talk in the dining room".

Alex was meant to say no but when she saw the caring expression on Jasper's face she couldn't refuse, "Thank you Jasper, that would be lovely".

Jasper bowed, "Excellent madam, may I suggest you wait in the dining room while I fetch our refreshments".

Alex and Jasper had been talking for hours, they had spoken about Logan, James, Sparrow, Albion and just about everything in between. It was late afternoon when someone interrupted them.

"Excuse me madam, Jasper I was told I was wanted at the castle".

Alex turned around and smiled, the voice belonged to her husband's most reliable companion and soldier Sir Walter Beck. She smiled at the soldier and spoke, "Yes Walter, my husband asked to see you as soon as he arrived".

Walter smiled, "I'll make my way there immediately", he nodded to Jasper and turned around and headed up the stairs.

Once he was gone Jasper looked at Alex, "Madam, pardon me for asking but what could The King need to speak with Sir Walter so urgently about"?

Alex shrugged, "I don't know Jasper, he wouldn't tell me this morning".

Walter reached the door of Sparrow's quarters and spoke to the guard, "His majesty asked to see me as soon as I arrived at the castle".

The guard nodded, "Ah yes Sir Walter go right in". He opened the door and Walter walked in, and the sight that greeted him truly made him sad. Sparrow once Albion's finest hero and ruler, looked pale, weak and frail. Reduced to staying in bed all day he looked far older than he was. His fine black hair now white, his fine beard gone and his once broad, muscular physique now nothing but skin and bone.

Walter looked The King in the eye and bowed, "Your majesty I came as soon as I heard you wished to speak to me".

Sparrow laughed, wincing with the effort, "Walter I've told you over and over, you don't have to bother with bowing or addressing me as king, you are one of my oldest companions and finest soldiers you can call me Sparrow".

Walter laughed, but it was uneasy. Sparrow was a different man to what he was years ago, although he was as Sparrow said one of his oldest companions since he had gotten sick Walter had felt uneasy around Sparrow and wasn't always sure what to say to him.

Then Walter cleared his throat, "Your Majesty, Sparrow may I ask why have you called me here".

Sparrow nodded and spoke, "Ah yes", he beckoned Walter closer, "Walter you have served by my side for many years and done anything I have ever asked of you but I am afraid I have two more requests for you, before I die".

Walter was taken aback but spoke, "Sparrow it would be an honour but don't talk like that, you still have fight".

Sparrow shook his head, "Look at me Walter, I don't want to live like this anymore. I have called you here today to set my affairs in order and then whatever happens tonight, whether it be painful or peaceful I will die".

Walter nodded shocked at how easy Sparrow was finding this, after a while he spoke, "So Sparrow what were these requests you speak of".

Sparrow sat up and reached inside his bedside cabinet and when he sat back in bed he handed Walter something, and when Walter saw what it was he was shocked it was the Guild Seal!

Sparrow spoke, "Walter I need you to take this too the tomb, do you remember how the statue works"?

Walter nodded and Sparrow continued, "I need you to put it in the statue and leave it there until it is needed, and that brings me to my second request".

Walter nodded, "Anything your majesty".

Sparrow smiled, "This request may seem strange but it is important, I need you to look after James, be the father I can't be for him anymore, teach him how to be a hero"!

Walter was shocked, "You think the boy could be a hero"?

Sparrow coughed again and spoke even quieter and Walter had to get even closer to hear. "I was told many years ago one day the fate of Albion will rest on one of my child's shoulders. I know it is not Logan so it has to be James, when he is old enough, strong enough take him to the tomb. Make him prove himself a hero, promise me this Walter promise me".

Walter was shocked, whatever he had expected Sparrow to want with him it hadn't been this, he coughed over his worst a few times but eventually spoke, "I will do my best your majesty".

Sparrow smiled again, "Old friend your best is enough". He looked out of his window, "The sun is going down get to the tomb quickly tell them you have permission from me to go in".

Walter bowed, "I will go at once Your Majesty". He turned around and left.

After the door closed there was a long silence in the room, and Sparrow turned and looked out the window at the bright orange sky. He sighed the end was near, but there were still a few things left to do. He turned around and looked at the door and called as loudly as he could "Guard".

Immediately the door opened and a guard stepped in, he snapped to attention and spoke "Yes My King".

Sparrow smiled, "Fetch me my sword and bring it to me, then after you have done that ask my family to come and see me all of them".

The guard bowed his head to show he had understood, "Certainly my king", and with that he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Sparrow looked at the door again watching as he heard people bustling along outside. He sighed and sat back against his pillow, he hated living like this; stuck in bed all day not able to do anything but if things went to plan this would be the last day.

In the garden James and Elise sat under the same marquee they had done that afternoon, they sat in chairs watching the sun go down, the view from the garden was brilliant and even as young as they were they could appreciate it.

They had spent the whole day together, after they got fed up of patty cake they spent the rest of the afternoon playing tag running around the garden getting hot, sweaty and dirty. Now calming down they sat under the marquee not saying much, but finally Elise broke the silence.

"James"?

James grunted to how he was listening.

"Do you think you'll be king one day".

James shrugged, "I don't think so, for that to happen Logan would have to die or something without any kids of his own, and I don't think that will happen".

Elise nodded, "Do you want to be King".

Again James shrugged, "I would if I had to but no not really, if I'm not king, I can have a normal life you know travel, settle down, get married have kids anything really".

Elise nodded she could she James' points, she couldn't think of anything else to say so they just stared at the sunset, then after a few minutes they felt a presence behind them; it was a guard.

"Your Highness", he said addressing James, "His royal Majesty the King has requested you come visit him tonight along with your Mother and his Royal Highness Logan, I believe Jasper is waiting in your chambers to find you some clean attire". Then he looked at Elise, "Miss, your mother has come to take you home she is waiting for you in the entrance hall".

The two children nodded and stood up, James spoke "Thank you guard".

The guard snapped to attention and bowed and walked off, then James looked at Elise, "I'll walk with you to the entrance hall if you want".

Elise nodded, "Yeah sure". The two friends walked to the entrance hall and on the way Elise spoke, "So what could your dad want with all of you".

James shrugged, truthfully he didn't know, normally he just went and saw his dad he didn't have to be asked. Eventually they reached the entrance hall and Elise was swept into a hug by her mother. James stood there waiting to say goodbye, and eventually Elise came over to him and gave him a quick hug and they high-fived each other, then Elise left her mother leading her by the hand. James stared after her for a moment then ran to his quarters, he burst through the doors and saw Jasper in there waiting for him.

"Good evening sir", he said smiling, "I am here to help you prepare for meeting your father this evening". He looked over the young prince, his messy, tangled hair, dirty shirt and trousers and sweaty face, and he smiled; "I believe we could start with a bath, I have prepared one for you I will get some attire ready in the meantime". James nodded and walked through to his bathroom.

James enjoyed his bath, feeling the warm hot water wash over him. While he didn't mind getting dirty he liked feeling clean. The hot water helping him relax, the steam rising up through his nose and mouth, he sighed feeling relaxed and happy. Little did he know he took something for granted some citizens of Albion could only dream of.

James stepped out of the bath, and dressed in a robe walked through to his bedroom, where he saw Jasper standing next to two sets of clothes. Jasper smiled when he saw the prince, "Ah your highness I have selected two suitable outfits, if you would care to choose".

James nodded and started going through the outfits, one was a light blue shirt with a golden trim and white trousers. The other was a white button up shirt and black jacket and a small top hat. After some consideration, he chose the first outfit. Jasper smiled, "Very good your highness, you will look very dashing".

After putting the outfit on Jasper combed James' hair down making his fridge lie flat, and James looked at himself in a mirror, he had to admit he liked the way he looked. Then there was a knock at the door and Alex walked in and she beamed when she saw James. "Oh just look at my little boy", she said and swept him up in her arms.

Then Jasper spoke to her, "Good evening madam, may I say you look lovely tonight".

James looked at his mother and had to admit Jasper had a point. Alex was dressed in a long flowing blue gown, her make-up had carefully been applied and she wore a necklace. Alex smiled at the butler, "Thank you Jasper, I will take James to his father, but please join us up there".

Jasper smiled and bowed, "Madam it would be an honour".

Alex smiled, "Well we will see you there", then she took James' hand and led him out of the room.

James was confused, there was never this much preparation in seeing his father. Sure he would understand getting changed into clean clothes but his mother never got dressed up like she was now. He was even more confused when he saw Logan standing outside his room. Logan too was dressed very smartly, in a black outfit with a golden trim and black trousers with a purple stripe down the side. He nodded to James and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Mother you look beautiful, brother I'm glad you could join us tonight".

Now James was even more confused, why wouldn't he come, they were just going to see their dad. He said nothing and the family walked through the castle in silence with James grasping his mother's hand all the way and Logan walking a few meters in front. The walk seemed to take an age but eventually they were all outside Sparrow's room, and James was surprised to see Sir Walter Beck there as well as Jasper. Logan shook Walters hand and the two spoke quietly, so quietly in fact that James couldn't hear them.

After a few minutes the door opened and the small group walked in, and Jams looked at his father. He was a skeleton, he was so thin and so frail. James could tell his father was struggling to even sit up but he smiled when he saw everyone.

Sparrow spoke, "It means the world to me to have you all hear tonight, I would like to speak to you individually so Jasper". He paused to look at the butler, "You have been my most faithful and loyal servant since I became monarch, I trust you will continue to do so in my absence and thank you for everything".

Jasper bowed, "Your Majesty it was an honour and a privilege to serve you".

Now James was really confused, his father mentioned an absence where was he going, he was too sick to travel. Then Sparrow looked at Walter, "Sir Walter you have been my greatest soldier and ally, you have nearly died for me countless times and there is nobody I would rather have had on my side than you".

Walter choked slightly and sniffed, but eventually spoke "Your Majesty, it was an honour to fight by your side, I will continue to serve the crown and fight for it to the best of my abilities".

Jasper then looked at Logan, "Logan my son and heir come closer", he beckoned Logan and he came to the bedside, "Logan I know you are nervous but I believe in you. You will make a fantastic king and the people will love you more than they love me, but there is something you must have". Sparrow reached beside his bed and handed his brother a sword sheathed away.

Logan drew the blade and it was revealed to be magnificent, a finely wrought handle, and a fine, gently curved long, sharp blade. Logan gasped, "Father this is your sword I cannot take this".

Sparrow shook his head, "Son it is the sword of Albion, the ruler must carry it, I pass it on to you as the next ruler." He spoke quieter, "Take care of your mother and James, they will need you Logan".

Logan swallowed and choked back tears, "Father, thank you I hope to be half as good a king as you ever were, and I promise to do my best".

Sparrow smiled and said, "Son you will do great". Then he looked at James, "James, come here".

James now crying understanding fully what was happening ran into his father's arms, giving him a firm but gentle hug. He sobbed into his father's shoulder but Sparrow didn't care. Eventually he lifted James' head up and he spoke to him, "James you may not have been my heir, or spent the longest time with me, but I want you to know I have always loved you, you know that".

James nodded still crying, then Sparrow wiped away his tears. "No more tears now ok, the prince needs to be strong, I love you James, take care of your mother for me ok, and keep hold of Elise".

James nodded his crying slowly stopping, "I promise father", and he slowly backed away from his father and had and arm wrapped around him by Logan.

Sparrow then looked at Alex, and no words were needed. She simply flung herself at him as much as she dared and cried into her husband's shoulder, she had tried her hardest not to breakdown, especially in front of her children but she couldn't hold her tears in anymore. They came thick and fast and her sobs became wails.

Sparrow only just had control of his own emotions and tried to get his wife to calm down. He grabbed her face and spoke in a more forceful tone than he could remember speaking in years, "Alex look at me, look at me Alex", surprised by the tone she calmed down a little and looked into her husband's eyes.

Sparrow went to speak, but couldn't find the right words, he formed many in his head but eventually only one phrase was perfect, he spoke his voice nearly breaking with sobs, "I love you Alex I always have".

Alex had tears running down her face again, she couldn't think what to say so she just grabbed her husband's face and the couple shared the most passionate kiss they had done in many years, it was passionate and quick and as soon as it was over Alex moved away slowly.

Everyone looked at Sparrow, his breathing was quick and shallow, he lifted his head up and looked at everyone in the room and said in a raspy voice, "I love you all". Then his body shuddered as it took in its last breath and his eyes rolled back and he fell against the mattress. Sparrow the greatest hero Albion had ever known was dead.

James broke down in tears, Alex not doing much better immediately swooped down and pulled her son into a tight hug. Logan stood there swallowing and holding back tears, his face as white as snow.

Jasper looked at the floor, his tears running silently down his face Walter however had a determined look in his eye and on his face as he stared at Logan.

Walter looked at Logan for a few seconds, then he snapped to attention his hand rising to a salute, and he spoke three words. "Long Live the King".

 _A/N: How was that? To cliché? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review and would you like a 2_ _nd_ _chapter/oneshot yes or no? please tell me_


End file.
